starshipirisfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Locations
A number of planets, stations, and solar systems are mentioned as part of the Starship Iris universe (literally, universe.) Some of their namesakes are more obvious than others. Solar Systems Payne-Gaposchkin System A solar system containing the planet Rosalind. Likely named for Cecilia Payne-Gaposchkin, an astronomer and astrophysicist who proposed an explanation for the composition of stars. Jemison System A solar system containing the planet Elion. The Jemison system was named for astronaut Mae Jemison, the first African-American woman in space. Planets Rosalind A planet in the Payne-Gaposchkin system that houses mining companies. Likely named for Rosalind Franklin, a chemist known for her work toward discovering the structure of DNA. Hafizah A planet in the Payne-Gaposchkin system. Elion A planet in the Jemison system. It has a city called Capitol City and an abandoned dock at a landfill on the edge of town. The home of several seedy characters including the Fowley siblings and one or more mafias. When the Rumor crew landed, security was heightened and their IDs were flagged. The planet is likely named for Gertrude Elion, a Nobel-prize-winning biochemist and pharmacologist. Telemachus A planet in an unknown system (but not Jemison). The (probable) birthplace of Sana Tripathi, and the current home of Ignatius Campbell. It is named for a reference in Ted Leo and the Pharmacists' song My Vien Ilin, which is in turn a reference to The Odyssey via James Joyce's Ulysses. Planet 5925 The planet the crew of the Iris was scouting and collecting samples from when the shuttle exploded, killing everyone but Violet. Mars The birth planet and previous residence of Brian Jeeter. Presumably the fourth planet from the sun in Earth's solar system. It has a base. Echo-7 A planet whose residents have an unfavorable opinion of Crixton Colony and vice-versa. New Jupiter Location where Alvy Connors had a successful security consulting business, despite the fact that Brian described Alvy as not "exactly a cryptographer." Also the location of the lab where Thasia was rescued from. Dwarnian Homeworld Self-explanatory. The distance from Jemison System to the Dwarnian homeworld is approximately the distance a Dwarnian ship in a hurry can travel between the Dwarnian occasions of Ferin and Mlossthay Nansh. Earth The planet presumably survived the Dwarnian war, but the language Earth-English certainly has. Thlaskin A planet where Krejjh worked as a stunt pilot, and according to Eejjhgreb, was "safe." Colleges and Universities Harmony College An elite college and officer school. Offered courses include Introductory Biology and Early Pre-Crisis Folklore. Its architecture is from the 2050s, and it has a pond and a quad. Violet Liu attended as an undergraduate student from 2181 to 2185. Brian Jeeter also attended for one year. The college's motto is "Scandendum Est Spiranti." Wexler Another elite college, with more resources for trans students than Harmony College. Its location is unknown, but it is on a different planet than Harmony. Brian Jeeter finished his undergraduate education at Wexler. Brightwell An elite college that offers graduate programs. Brian Jeeter was enrolled in a Ph.D. program in xenolinguistics, but did not complete his degree before the program collapsed around the time of the coup and the Dwarnian war. Everton A college that offers graduate programs. Violet Liu graduated with a Master's in 2189. Businesses and Industries Strauss & Marquez The company where Violet Liu worked as a research assistant before her mission on the Iris. Northern Enterprises A previous employer of the "other Violet Liu." Incorporated Technologies A previous employer of the "other Violet Liu." ADVANCE The most recent employer of the "other Violet Liu," where she worked as a senior lab technician in the biomed-tech division. Jamie Price's A bar on Ryedell Station in the Neutral Zone. A previous employer of Brian Jeeter and Alvy Connors. Hotel Virgo A possibly-fictitious establishment where Brian Jeeter and Violet Liu claimed to have left their identifying documents to trick an IGR guard. Unnamed Mining Companies Located on Rosalind. They have a monopoly on noise-cancelling headphones. Other Places The Neutral Zone ("Neuzo") A cluster of stations in C-sec, founded by a very weird Libertarian billionaire, technically outside any government. It was one of the places that humans and Dwarnians could talk and trade during the war. It was a seedy place with gambling, arms dealing, drugs, mafias, and spies. Arguably both sides kept it standing because they had intelligence assets there. The stations in the Neutral Zone include Ryedell Station, which has a bar called Jamie Price's, where Brian Jeeter and Alvy Connors worked together for a summer, and where Brian met Krejjh. Also there is Halton Station, where the Dwarnian explorer Thasia frequently wandered before disappearing. Cresswin Landing Previously the site of the largest jail in the galaxy. Also the location of the mechanics' union uprising. Rowan A place where Sana Tripathi and Arkady Patel had previously performed an operation similar to their role in Brian Jeeter's "Carmen Gambit" operation in Episode 5. Nreech-Shlegga The location of the final battle in the human-Dwarnian war. After the humans took this location, the war was considered to be over. Crixton Colony One of the first colonies out in the deep. After contact was lost for over 50 years, the residents created the first distinct regional vernacular native to space. Divided into "North Crix" and "South Crix", where North Crix seems to feel some superiority over South Crix, which "might as well be Mainspace." C-sector? The area where the Neutral Zone is located. Triton Quadrant? Arkady met (and kicked in the stomach) a guy from Triton Quad who claimed his whole crew saw a giant squid or jellyfish floating through space. Checkpoint O-11 Violet lived and worked as a paramedic near O-11 for a few years. Rumors swirled around there about Checkpoint O-10 (nicknamed Checkpoint Osiris), which was never built.